Cinta Pertama di SNK48
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Eren Jaeger, anak paling geer di grup idol SNK48, ketemu cewek pas lagi nyari temennya. Tanpa tahu kalo cewek itu ternyata... Fic ngaco! Abal, aneh, jelek, pendek, humor gagal maning, bahasa gaul nyempil-nyempil, charanya muncul cuma yang kece-kece, tapi pasti pada ooce, setengah –tambah setengah- AU.


Ini adalah anime Shingeki no Kyojin.

Menceritakan tentang dunia zaman dahulu kala, tahun delapan ratus empat puluh lima pada awalnya. Para manusia tinggal di dalam dinding setinggi lima puluh meter, untuk melindungi diri dari titan, makhluk pemangsa manusia.

Seratus tahun yang lalu, manusia membuat tiga lapis dinding. Lapis pertama, disebut Wall Maria. Lapis kedua, disebut Wall Rose. Lapis ketiga, disebut Wall Sina. Berapa lapis? Hanya tiga. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sebuah iklan wafer yang –katanya- memiliki lapis ratusan.

Di suatu kota di dalam Wall Rose, ada sebuah sekolah militer yang didirikan khusus untuk membasmi titan. Ya jelas saja begitu, karena semua sekolah militer di dunia ditujukan untuk melahirkan petarung-petarung pemberani supaya mereka bisa memberantas titan, atau kyojin, atau eotenas, atau terserah kalian mau bagaimana menyebutnya.

Tahun delapan ratus empat puluh enam, Eren Jaeger masuk ke dalam sekolah militer itu. Bersama saudari angkatnya, Mikasa Ackerman, dan sahabat –susu- kentalnya Armin Arlert, mereka bertiga masuk sebagai anggota angkatan keseratus empat.

Tapi, itu adalah setting canon, teman.

Karena ini adalah fic milik seorang author ababil yang selalu fangirling-an tiap liat Armin, maka –dengan sengaja- fic ini dibuat dengan menggabungkan pihak-pihak yang ada dalam dunia nyata. Tentu saja pihak-pihak tersebut tidak ada dalam dunia –kamera- canon, tapi anggap saja sudah ada, oke?

Karena ini bukanlah setting canon, mari kita ganti 'tujuan' pembentukan akademi militer yang ada di Wall Rose itu. Dari yang semula adalah untuk membentuk petarung tangguh, menjadi untuk melahirkan sebuah grup idol.

Setelah lulus dari akademi, nama dari grup idol ini sudah ditentukan. Dan nama mereka adalah...

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cinta Pertama di SNK48

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Isayama Hajime

AKB, SKB, JKT, SNK, de el el 48 (C) Yasushi Akimoto

Guren no Yumiya (C) Linked Horizon

Semua yang disebutkan di dalam fic ini (C) Yang punya /plak

Warning:

Fic ngaco! Abal, aneh, jelek, pendek, humor **gagal** maning, bahasa gaul nyempil-nyempil, charanya muncul cuma yang kece-kece, tapi pasti pada ooce, setengah –tambah setengah- AU

Tak suka jangan baca!

Awas! Bahasa Dunia Fantasi dapat mempengaruhi penglihatan Anda!

Anak Alay *Armin!* Alert!

Ga nyambung? Emang saya pikirin!

Fic ini tidak menyinggung Yasushi Akimoto, selaku pembentuk grup 48, dan Isayama Hajime, selaku pengarang manga Shingeki no Kyojin, anggap saja produser-produser di fic ini adalah para guru dan kepala akademi SNK48

Masih belum terlambat untuk meng-klik tombol back

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kenapa 48? Karena anak didik akademi yang unyu-unyu ini lulus tahun delapan ratus empat puluh delapan. Ditambah, orang-orang produser yang menggarap anak-anak ini rupanya malas untuk memberikan nama grup mereka.

Itulah sebabnya, nama belakangnya adalah 48.

Bagaimana dengan SNK?

Hei, kalian nonton anime apa? Shingeki no Kyojin, kan?

Lagi-lagi, para produser yang malas itu malas memberi nama. Dengan malas, mereka asal saja memberi nama grup idol mereka SNK48, sesuai nama anime yang mereka garap dengan malas. Padahal, mereka juga malas memberi nama anime tersebut. Makanya mereka serahkan pemberian nama anime pada sang pengarang komik dengan malas. Dasar malas.

48? Bukankah Eren dan kawan-kawan lulus tahun delapan ratus lima puluh?

Itu setting canon, dan ini bukan canon, kawan...

Sudah selesai bertanya? Mari kita mulai konser SNK48...

Tersebutlah seorang remaja lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger, yang sedang berada di ruang ganti panggung belakang konser SNK48. Ia kebingungan, sungguh. Sebab di hadapannya, ada pakaian khusus militer, dan secarik kertas.

Tangan Eren mengambil kertas itu, membaca isinya keras-keras.

"Mereka adalah makanan, dan kita adalah pemburu!

Mereka menginjak bunga, tanpa tahu namanya

Burung yang telah jatuh ke tanah, tumbuh lelah menunggu angin

Hanya berdoa saja, takkan merubah apa pun

Yang diperlukan sekarang, hanya bertarung

Melangkah di atas tumpukan mayat

Bergerak, maju, para babi yang tertawa"

Eren menjengit seketika. "Lirik ini... seram..." ucapnya horor, langsung mengerti mengapa ada pakaian militer lengkap dengan peralatannya. "Tunggu, kalau nggak salah, ini, kan lirik lagu Guren no Yumiya di anime Shingeki no Kyojin? Terus, baju ini juga seragam resmi anggota Scouting Legion?"

Pemuda itu berganti baju, keren sekali kelihatannya. "Wiss, jadi mirip anggota Scouting Legion, nih, gue. Pamer ama Armin ah.." lari-lari keluar sambil menenteng kertas. Mau pamer sama sohibnya dari orok, Armin Arlert.

Di tengah perjalanan –panjang- mencari ruang ganti perempuan, Eren bertemu Mikasa. "Hai, Mikasa! Lho, kamu pake baju itu juga? Awesome! Liat Armin, gak?" tanya Eren semangat. Joget alay begitu liat Mikasa keluar dari ruang ganti pake baju yang sama dengannya.

Mikasa yang pada dasarnya selalu pasang muka datar, sekarang bermuka lebih datar lagi dari tembok di samping Eren. "Kamu ketularan negara albino narsis yang matanya merah itu, ya? Sampe kata-katanya mirip, semua juga pake baju begini, tau!" sembur Mikasa, tahu betul kalau saudara angkatnya ini seorang otaku.

"Bener? Hore~ gue samaan kayak Armin, deh!" Eren nari samba.

Muak, Mikasa berbalik pergi nyelongsor gitu aja, ninggalin Eren yang sekarang lagi ngetik pake BBM, padahal semua tau BBM udah naik.

Lho, kenapa di jaman ini udah ada BBM?

Kan ini bukan setting canon...

-jleb

.. heh, entah kenapa, di dinding tepat di samping saya, ada gunting merah yang menancap! Mungkinkah ini perbuatan raja setan merah dari fandom sebelah?

Bentar, kenapa Eren nyari Armin di ruang ganti perempuan? Armin kan laki-laki, yah, meskipun wajahnya enggak mendukung, sih...

-brak!

... tungguu! Ini lagi! Kenapa bisa ada tonfa melayang ke sini? Mentang-mentang yang punya tonfa itu manis, Armin lebih manis!

Kembali ke laptop Anda...

Tak lama, dari ruang ganti yang bukan cewek dan bukan cowok, keluar seorang cewek.

Eh, berarti itu ruang ganti cewek dong? Mungkin...

Eren yang lagi sendirian, menatap cewek itu. Manis banget. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, pake pita warna hitam di sisi kiri rambutnya. Mukanya blush-blush imut, euuuh, Eren jadi gemes. Tuh cewek cocok banget pake baju item dengan corak kuning kotak-kotak begitu.

Hei, apa kalian merasa familiar?

Tenang, biarkan Eren menyelesaikan prahara –rumah tangga- nya dulu. Oke?

"Emm..." Eren mendehem singkat, biar kayak orang kece gitu, cieeh. Cewek pirang itu berbalik, pita ijo lumut di dadanya semakin menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. "Kamu... anak mana?" tanya Eren, biar ga ketauan gugup, dia bicara dikit-dikit.

Si cewek berkedip dua kali, merasa familiar dengan sosok berbaju militer di anime favoritnya. Oh, apakah dia salah satu tokoh utama di anime Shingeki no Kyojin? Ah, bisa saja dia sedang cosplay.

Baru saja cewek itu mau buka mulut, Eren sudah menggenggam lengan atasnya yang berbalut busana lengan pendek. 'Buset, lengannya lembut banget...' Eren membatin nista, tapi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kelapa, takut disambit Ustad Rifa'i kalo kelamaan megang anak orang.

Tau Ustad Rifa'i?

Itu, lho, Ustad ngeksis yang demen ama permen kenyal berjudul y*pi. Sampe sholat jenazah pun dibawa-bawa bungkus ntuh permen, padahal nyatanya isinya udah ga ada.

"N-n-n-nama gue... Eren..." kata Eren gagap, segagap temennya Sale di acara lawak favorit emaknya. Denger-denger, sih, nama acaranya Opera van Shingeki, berasal dari sebuah negara di kawasan Asia Tenggara, yang paling gede, yang sekarang warganya lagi pada nyesek gara-gara BBM naik.

Cewek itu mengangkat tangan, menyingkirkan tangan Eren dari lengannya. Persis kayak uke yang lagi marahan sama semenya, Eren hampir mau mojok gara-gara mikir si cewek pasti ga bakalan demen ama dia. "Eum... Eren..." katanya, baru bisa bersuara.

'Hah? Kok suaranya familiar?' batin si mata ijo, yang denger-denger, sih, bisa berubah jadi titan, kyojin, eotenas, atau apa pun kalian mau menyebutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren, suaranya sok dilembutin. "Gini... sebenernya aku-"

"Gak apa-apa! Kita bisa kenalan dulu! Kita bisa jadi temen dulu! Gak jadi pacar sekarang juga gak apa-apa, kok!"

Dengan cantik, Eren memotong kalimat si cewek. Sebenernya dia takut cewek itu ngomong yang gak mau dia denger. Benci dia, misalnya. Oke, Eren, itu berlebihan.

Kepala pirang menggeleng pelan. "Bukan gitu, kok... maksudku-"

"Beneran gak apa-apa! Aku mau jadi temen kamu! Jadi pacarnya entar aja!" teriak Eren, kegeeran banget nih cewek bakalan suka sama dia. Tukang bajaj aja ogah kali ya.

Cewek itu nunduk, mukanya merah banget. Untuk sementara Eren harus nahan-nahan napsu buat gak meluk cewek ini sembarangan. Ingat, Eren. Ingat, masih ada Pak Rifa'i. Dia pasti mau nungguin kamu di rumah menenteng sendal yang siap ditampar ke mukamu.

Yeaa, udah megang-megang anak orang. Cewek pula. Bukan muhrim tau!

Mata si cewek berkaca-kaca, kayak jendela rumah kita. Nggak tega, Eren ngebiarin si cewek bicara. "Eren, dengar dulu. Sebenarnya..." sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, biar kedengeran dramatis kali, ya.

"Sebenarnya?" Eren bertanya. Berharap sesuatu yang ia inginkan terjadi padanya, dan berdoa khusyuk dalam dada, semoga cewek ini bilang suka sama dia, secepatnya.

Heh, Eren ini emang raja geer nomor wahid sedunia.

Si cewek garuk-garuk kepala. Baiklah, sekarang makin runyam masalahnya. Eren dengan sabar menunggunya, yang sedang krasak-krusuk entah mau ngomongin apa, dan mulai dari mana.

"Eren... sebenarnya..."

Sebenarnya?

"Aku ini... Armin, temen kamu, dan temen Mikasa..."

Eren menganga.

Cinta pertama seorang pemuda, pupus sudah di hadapan seorang pemuda, yang berpakaian layaknya wanita, dan wajahnya tidak mendukung sebagai seorang pria.

* * *

End.

* * *

Omake.

* * *

"Armin, ngapain kamu pake baju begitu?"

"Produsernya suka cowok shota katanya, jadi aku disuruh pake baju ini. Enak juga, dingin..."

* * *

Beneran END.

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan saya yang telah berani nyampah lagi di fandom ini. Karena saya terbius oleh fanart buatan Mamih Chima, enyak saya, yang menggambar Armin dengan sangat shota memakai baju ala grup idol AKB48, di bawahnya ada tulisan SNK48. Kalau mau lihat, silakan cari di deviantart

Sebenernya, tadinya saya mau membuat SNK48, full nyanyi-nyanyi gitu deh. Tapi karena otak saya –yang nista- ini selalu kepikiran Armin, saya jadi kepikiran untuk membuat Eren suka sama Armin versi cewek. Oh, may, itu sangat shota, saya ga tahan mau peluk-peluk kalau dia beneran ada.

Kata-kata dan istilah asing sengaja ga saya italic, karena terlalu banyak. Nanti yang baca risih sendiri karena banyak 'gangguan', kan?

Ohoho, maaf kalo ini super abal. Namanya juga author abal. Apa pun yang dibikin pasti abal.

Komentar? Keluhan? Pertanyaan? Flame?

Silakan manfaatkan kotak di bawah ^^


End file.
